Red
by Edebhpesoj
Summary: Bailey reminices about the best relationship in her life, while the song Red by Taylor Swift plays. Is this really the end of Cailey? (Of course not!) Do Read and review!


Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the Suite Life series. No copyright infringement intended

Extra Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Red. No copyright infringement intended

**Authors Note: I had some free time on my hands and, under influence of Taylor's song, I decided to write this piece as a Songfic. Hope you enjoy!**

**Red**

After three weeks, the SS Tipton had finally departed Europe and was bound for Morroco. The cool breeze of the Atlantic Ocean had attracted many people to the Sky Deck, including a certain brunette lady, dressed in a simple red shirt and jeans. Bailey Pickett, having done all her homework a week before it was due, had finally found some free time to be away from her friends.

And away from him.

As she stared at the glistening blue water, her mind kept thinking back to that fateful night in Paris. Though it had already been three weeks, the pain in her heart had not even begun to subside. In fact, each day her anguish had only increased, as she was forced to watch Cody Martin from afar, unable to approach him for fear of starting another fight.

_Loving him is like driving a new Maserati down a dead end street._

Of course she should have known. Cody had always been competitive and never could let her do her own thing.

_Faster than the wind, passionate as sin. Ended so suddenly_

But Bailey couldn't help but smile. As idiosyncratic as Cody was, it was still the best relationsip she had ever had. She realized (with another pang in her heart) that she really would miss the passion he brought to their relationship.

_Loving him is like trying to change your mind once you're already flying through freefall._

Once it started, she could barely stand being apart from him for barely a second.

_Like the colours in autum so bright_

And each of those moments was as bright as the sun, shining examples of real love.

_Just before they lose it all_

And now, it was over.

_Losing him was blue like I'd never known_

She had never in her life been so overwhelmed with this kind of sadness. The type that could consume you whole and drown you in it's dark, stormy ocean

_Missing him was dark grey all alone_

As much as she hated to admit it, she missed Cody. Missed his goofy laugh, his insane eccentricness, his intellect, his kiss. All that made her life fun, and without it, life was just a drab day after another.

_Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met_

Impossible, considering everything they had been through.

_Loving him was red_

But, of course, it was still the best thing that ever happened to her on the cruise.

Sighing, she decided to go back to her cabin. But as she turned the corner, she accidentally bumped into a certain familiar blonde hunk with piercing greenish-blue eyes.

"Oh, sorry," he said as he brushed her off and dashed away.

_Touching him is like realizing all you ever wanted was right there in front of you_

When, for that brief second they touched, Bailey could have sworn she felt an electric current coursing through her body. It reminded her yet again of what she had lost in Paris. She wondered if Cody had felt it as well.

_Memorizing him was as easy as knowing all the words to your old favorite song_

As she watched him ascend the stairs to the Sky Deck, she just wanted to follow him and watch as he goes about his old routine that she had, oddly, memorized to perfection.

_Fighting with him was like trying to solve a crossword and realizing there's no right answer  
_

Bailey was only recently starting to realize how stupid the whole fight had been. Of course this wasn't what she wanted!

_Regretting him was like wishing you'd never found it that love could be this strong_

And she'd have to live with that regret for what could turn out to be an eternity.

_Losing him was blue like I'd never known_

_Missing him was dark grey all alone_

_Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you'd never met_

_Loving him was red_

She wanted him back. She missed him. She was spiralling into insanity being so close, yet so far...

_Remembering him comes in flashbacks and echoes_

There wasn't a single night when her dreams were plagued with memories of their year as a couple

_Tell myself it's time now, gotta let go_

She tries, everytime he walks by, to move on. But something was holding her back.

_But moving on from him is impossible __When I still see it all in my head_

_Burning Red!_

No matter where she went, the ship itself contained too many happy memories for her to even try to forget what turned out to be the best and worst relationship ever. And this special year would always have a special place deep in her heart.

_And that's why he's spinning round in my head_

_Comes back to me burning red_

And whenever they bumped into each other, Bailey had to restrain herself from launching herself back into his arms and beg him to take her back.

_Cause love was like driving a new Maserati down a dead end street_

And it soon appeared like she had finally reached that dead end.

* * *

That night, as London walked into her room (yes, HER room), she could hear a distinct sobbing sound coming from her bathroom.

"Bailey? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, London," came a completely un-alright sounding reply,"I'm fine."

But London knew what was going through the girl's mind. Cody. Ever since that fated night in Paris, Bailey had turned from perky, annoying optimist to mopey, depressed pessimist. Even though she hated to admit it, London couldn't stand the sight of her... _friend _being so tortured.

"Alright, but if you need anything, just ask me, kay?"

With that, London changed into her PJs and lay on the bed.

Much later, Bailey emerged from the bathroom, still sobbing. London, of course, was pretending to sleep. It took a full thirty minutes before Bailey's tears had ceased to flow, and peace and quiet filled the cabin. When London turned her head to take a look, she realized Bailey had not even put on her blanket before knocking out.

Not wanting to see her friend get a cold, London quickly spread the blanket over the sleeping girl. She knew, there and then, that something had to be done. She couldn't let her friend go on living this depressing existence.

Extracting her back-up back-up phone, London called the one person she knew could help.

"Zack? It's London. Listen, we need to talk about your brother and Bailey."

* * *

**The end! Thanks for reading!  
**

**With luck, I might have some free time to write a sequel, so do keep on the lookout for that! It will probably be from Cody's POV.**


End file.
